


Fandom  Ship Games

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Just a Collection of various ship games either found or requested on Tumblr. The rules of each game will be before the respective game. feel free to comment a ship.





	1. Rules

Send Me a ship and I'll tell you who:

 

  * Who hogs the duvet


  * Who texts/rings to check how their day is going


  * Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts


  * Who gets up first in the morning


  * Who suggests new things in bed


  * Who cries at movies


  * Who gives unprompted massages


  * Who fusses over the other when they’re sick


  * Who gets jealous easiest


  * Who has the most embarrassing taste in music


  * Who collects something unusual


  * Who takes the longest to get ready


  * Who is the tidiest and organized


  * Who gets most excited about the holidays


  * Who is the big spoon/little spoon


  * Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports


  * Who starts the most arguments


  * Who suggests that they buy a pet


  * What couple traditions they have


  * What tv shows they watch together


  * What other couples they hang out with


  * How they spend time together as a couple


  * Who made the first move


  * Who brings flowers home


  * Who is the best cook




	2. Malec

  * Who hogs the duvet- Alec


  * Who texts/rings to check how their day is going- Magnus, Alec gets bogged down with work and develops tunnel vision.


  * Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts- Magnus


  * Who gets up first in the morning-Alec


  * Who suggests new things in bed- Alec


  * Who cries at movies- Both, but depends on the movie


  * Who gives unprompted massages- Magnus


  * Who fusses over the other when they’re sick- Both


  * Who gets jealous easiest- Alec


  * Who has the most embarrassing taste in music- Alec


  * Who collects something unusual- Magnus probably


  * Who takes the longest to get ready- Magnus, even with magic


  * Who is the tidiest and organized- Alec


  * Who gets most excited about the holidays- Magnus was really excited for his first holiday with Alec


  * Who is the big spoon/little spoon- They Switch


  * Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports- Alec. Monopoly is dangerous.


  * Who starts the most arguments-both


  * Who suggests that they buy a pet- Magnus just brings home more cats


  * What couple traditions they have- none yet.


  * What tv shows they watch together- Queer Eye, Probably BuzzFeed unsolved


  * What other couples they hang out with- Clace, Sizzy


  * How they spend time together as a couple- Sleeping in


  * Who made the first move- Magnus


  * Who brings flowers home- Magnus


  * Who is the best cook- Magnus (we all remember the Lightwood family dinner)




	3. Swangs

  * Who hogs the duvet- It varies from day to day


  * Who texts/rings to check how their day is going- they both do. Sweet Pea will deny it


  * Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts- Sweet Pea


  * Who gets up first in the morning- Normally Fangs. But if both sleep in, Toni shows up.


  * Who suggests new things in bed- Both of them


  * Who cries at movies- Fangs


  * Who gives unprompted massages- Fangs


  * Who fusses over the other when they’re sick- Fangs


  * Who gets jealous easiest- Sweet Pea


  * Who has the most embarrassing taste in music- Sweet Pea


  * Who collects something unusual- Fangs


  * Who takes the longest to get ready- They both take forever


  * Who is the tidiest and organized- Fangs


  * Who gets most excited about the holidays- Both


  * Who is the big spoon/little spoon- Sweet Pea is the little spoon, Fangs is the big spoon


  * Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports- They’re both hella competitive 


  * Who starts the most arguments


  * Who suggests that they buy a pet- Neither suggests they just show up with a new pet each


  * What couple traditions they have- Motorcycle rides to destress


  * What tv shows they watch together- Stranger Things


  * What other couples they hang out with- Choni


  * How they spend time together as a couple- Just hanging out, play pool at the White Wyrm


  * Who made the first move- Fangs


  * Who brings flowers home- Fangs


  * Who is the best cook- Unknown



 


	4. Sabriel

  * Who hogs the duvet- Neither. Gabe typically is cuddled right up against his Moose.


  * Who texts/rings to check how their day is going- Sam will be the one to actually call/text. Gabe will just pop up outta habit.


  * Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts- They’re both really creative.


  * Who gets up first in the morning- Sam. He loves his early ass morning workout.


  * Who suggests new things in bed- Gabe... and they will occasionally involve candy.


  * Who cries at movies- Gabe more so than sammy. Unless a dog gets hurt.


  * Who gives unprompted massages- Gabriel (poor angel either has to fly a bit or make Sam sit down.)


  * Who fusses over the other when they’re sick- Both are massive worry warts


  * Who gets jealous easiest- They both do. But probably Gabe.


  * Who has the most embarrassing taste in music- Gabe. Not that he thinks his taste is embarrassing. He proud of his music.


  * Who collects something unusual- Gabe, he has a collection of feathers from every bird he’s come across in his long life. He even took up coin collecting at one point.


  * Who takes the longest to get ready- Sam, Gabe keeps making his clothes go away (depending on the day)


  * Who is the tidiest and organized- Sam


  * Who gets most excited about the holidays- Gabriel, he covers the tree with so many candy canes. Sam loves it.


  * Who is the big spoon/little spoon- Gabe is the little spoon. Sam is the big spoon


  * Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports- They are both really competitive. So certain games have been banned.


  * Who starts the most arguments- Gabe, mainly cause he worries about Sam after hunts


  * Who suggests that they buy a pet- No suggestions, Sam just came home to a pair of corgis


  * What couple traditions they have- Kiss on new years. Weekly movie marathons


  * What tv shows they watch together- Arrowverse stuff. Queer Eye 


  * What other couples they hang out with- Destiel


  * How they spend time together as a couple- Just being together.


  * Who made the first move- Gabe, he a BIG flirt


  * Who brings flowers home- Sam


  * Who is the best cook- Surprisingly Gabe. He actually likes to cook.




	5. Destiel

  * Who hogs the duvet- Dean
  * Who texts/rings to check how their day is going- Dean (though he may not admit to it at first)
  * Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts- Cas
  * Who gets up first in the morning- Cas, he doesn’t really sleep being an angel
  * Who suggests new things in bed- Dean and Cas, innocently
  * Who cries at movies- Cas
  * Who gives unprompted massages- Maybe Cas
  * Who fusses over the other when they’re sick- Both
  * Who gets jealous easiest- Both… maybe Dean more often
  * Who has the most embarrassing taste in music- Cas and Dean will find a way to show Cas more genres
  * Who collects something unusual- Cas has so much bee themed stuff
  * Who takes the longest to get ready- Dean, mainly on Date nights
  * Who is the tidiest and organized- Dean
  * Who gets most excited about the holidays- Both
  * Who is the big spoon/little spoon- they switch
  * Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports- Unknown
  * Who starts the most arguments- Dean. He just worries a lot.
  * Who suggests that they buy a pet- Cas will either have popped up a beehive in the bunker or just brings home strays
  * What couple traditions they have- None yet
  * What tv shows they watch together- a lot of cooking shows.
  * What other couples they hang out with- Sabriel
  * How they spend time together as a couple- Just relaxing.
  * Who made the first move- Dean
  * Who brings flowers home- Cas
  * Who is the best cook- Dean, he learned so he could take care of Sam and never stopped trying to get better



 


	7. Thiam

 

  * who hogs the duvet- Neither. Theo tends to cuddle with Liam through the night
  * who texts/rings to check how their day is going- Liam
  * who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts- Theo surprisingly
  * who gets up first in the morning- Theo, he likes watching Liam sleep
  * who suggests new things in bed- Both
  * who cries at movies- Liam
  * who gives unprompted massages- Theo
  * who fusses over the other when they’re sick- They’re both worrywarts
  * who gets jealous easiest- Theo
  * who has the most embarrassing taste in music- close tie, but Liam
  * who collects something unusual- Theo
  * who takes the longest to get ready- Both, neither wants to get out of bed
  * who is the most tidy and organised- Theo
  * who gets most excited about the holidays- Liam
  * who is the big spoon/little spoon- They switch
  * who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports- Both
  * who starts the most arguments-Theo
  * who suggests that they buy a pet- no suggestion, Liam just brings home a puppy.
  * what couple traditions they have- Movie marathons after a stressful week
  * what tv shows they watch together- How To Get Away With Murder and Burn Notice
  * what other couple they hang out with- Sterek and Scisaac
  * how they spend time together as a couple- just enjoying each others company.
  * who made the first move- Theo
  * who brings flowers home- Liam
  * who is the best cook- they live on takeout.




	8. SteelAtom

  * Who hogs the duvet- Nate
  * Who texts/rings to check how their day is going-Ray, he does that for everyone, not in the immediate vicinity
  * Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts- Nate
  * Who gets up first in the morning- Ray
  * Who suggests new things in bed- both
  * Who cries at movies- both
  * Who gives unprompted massages- Nate
  * Who fusses over the other when they’re sick- both of them
  * Who gets jealous easiest- Nate
  * Who has the most embarrassing taste in music- Ray
  * Who collects something unusual- Ray probably
  * Who takes the longest to get ready- neither
  * Who is the tidiest and organized- Nate
  * Who gets most excited about the holidays- Ray
  * Who is the big spoon/little spoon- They Switch
  * Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports- Nate
  * Who starts the most arguments- They don’t argue that much
  * Who suggests that they buy a pet- No need, they have Mick
  * What couple traditions they have- None yet
  * What tv shows they watch together- NOVA, Nailed It
  * What other couples they hang out with- Avalance, Zarlie
  * How they spend time together as a couple- Just spending every day together
  * Who made the first move- Nate
  * Who brings flowers home- Ray
  * Who is the best cook- Does working the Waverider’s food fabricator count as cooking?




End file.
